


Tripping

by orphan_account



Series: saimami week 2020 :D [2]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Ankle Sprains, Injury, M/M, Nonbinary Amami Rantaro, Trans Saihara Shuichi, its not explicit just a mention of scars, roller skating, some pain meds used, tw for slight cutting mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:00:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23188156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Shuichi sprains his ankle roller skating (like an idiot).
Relationships: Amami Rantaro/Saihara Shuichi, Saihara Shuichi/Amami Rantaro
Series: saimami week 2020 :D [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1666096
Comments: 3
Kudos: 38





	Tripping

**Author's Note:**

> uhhh just wanna say there’s a mention of cutting!! it’s very brief and not explicit but if ur uncomfortable with that i thought i should mention it,, it is tagged but if u missed that!!!!! wanna make sure!!!!!!!! and there’s some pain meds used but that’s bc shuichi sprains his ankle but god that makes u uncomfortable i want u to know ahead of time!!!! take care everyone (there’ll be notes at the end too)

“Ack, ack, sorry. This was dumb. Should’ve been watching where I was going,” Shuichi said as Rantaro lifted his arms over their shoulder and helped them walk.

They chuckled as they sort of functioned as a crutch, or the injured leg, for the shorter. They wobbled into their shared apartment in the States while they searched for a sister (it was probably somewhere in the midwest, though neither could tell where, exactly, due to the map Rantaro “accidentally” lost out the car window. Though Shuichi was suspicious the losing was less accidental and more purposeful for making them ride in a car for multiple hours without a break) and over to the couch. It was a small place, but cheap if nothing else. “It’s nothing, Shu, I’ve sprained my ankle numerous times as well.”

“Yeah, but...but it’s different with you. You sprain it out adventuring and stuff, and I tripped while we were roller skating. In front of everyone. I can never go back there now,” Shuichi groaned.

The adventurer rolled their eyes, though that smile was still plastered on their face. “I think you overestimate me, love, and my graceful tendencies. I can’t tell you how many sprained wrists, ankles, and everything in between I’ve gotten just from tripping over things. Alrighty, lowering you down.” They leaned over, letting the detective fall back onto the couch with a coffee table directly in front of it in the tiny living space. Said couch faced a wall with a TV mounted on it, and the couch also functioned as a pull-out bed. Though there already was a bed, and the two didn’t mind sharing. “And I don’t think we are heading back there any time soon. It was too loud with way too much stuff going on for my liking. But I promise you, if we did go back, they wouldn’t say stuff like ‘Oh, it’s the kid that sprained their ankle last time.’ Nobody thinks like that, especially when you work in a place like that.” Rantaro lifted up the injured’s bangs and softly kissed his forehead. “Trust me. I used to work in retail at one of my dad’s stores. We’re all too worried about what Karen’s going to show up and complain about next. You just sit here and rest, okay? No letting anxious thoughts get to you.”

“Ah...okay…” Shuichi hoped his flustered face wasn’t too obvious (it was). Though there wasn’t much he could do on the couch other than let his thoughts wander. So he did that, and, somehow, they didn’t wander back to the fact that obviously the lady at the roller rink with her two kids and husband who helped him up when he tripped and sprained his ankle (right one, at that) was annoyed with him and hated him, or the employees were silently making fun of him as his partner lifted him up onto their back and carried them out like a small child, or the families of poor kids who had to witness his spectacular fall. Instead, he found himself staring at a blank TV screen and at his own reflection in it. His shoes were off, and the sock on his right foot was off with the black jean pant leg hiked up as well, showing long-forgotten scars he had forgotten, sort of. Though that was easily overshadowed with his ankle that was a touch red and slightly inflamed as well. His white collared button-down was still on. It was one of the cheaper ones, though, so it was kind of see-through. If you looked hard enough, you could see his bra (he did his best to ignore it). His hair, however, was disheveled as *, with parts that were usually calmly combed through were sticking up at angles thought impossible. Wow, he was a mess.

“I’m back!” Rantaro announced, carrying a thing of gauze, a bag of frozen peas, and a bottle of tylenol. “Sorry that took a minute. This apartment is a mess. We should clean it sometime...though you’re not up to it, so maybe later…” Placing everything but the gauze on the table, they got to work. Kneeling by the couch and Shuichi’s injury, they said, “Tell me if I wrap this too tight, alright?”

Shuichi nodded, and his partner got to work. Wrapping the bandage around and around and around, it was mesmerizing. They were so good with their hands, it was like a real nurse was there. Though their upper classmate would never be so sure of her movements.

When finished, the bandage covered all of his ankles and the arch of his foot, leaving only his heel’s skin and callus easy to see. Rantaro tucked the last of the gauze at the top of where they had wrapped it, fully securing it in place. Grabbing the peas (which were now dripping and more wet than frozen), they placed it on the sprain. “And...that should do it! Now all we can do is have you rest. And take pain meds.” Their eyes wandered back to the untouched container. “Oh, shit, I forgot a glass of water, didn’t I?” Shooting like a dart, they wandered out of Shuichi’s sight. Again. Soon after hearing a clamour of opening drawers and the sink turning on with a rumble, they came back with a glass. They placed the glass by Shuichi and opened the tablets and placed them next to the glass.

Greedily taking them down, Shuichi sighed. “I think the endorphin rush is over. My leg hurts now.”

They smiled. “Yeah, that happens. It sucks because there’s nothing much for us to do now. Just sitting there, resting, and keeping movement to a minimum is the best we can do.”

Shuichi huffed. “This sucks.”

Rantaro moved over. They lifted Shuichi’s head up and snuck under him, sitting with Shuichi’s head in their lap. “Yeah, yeah I know, baby.” They began running fingers through that mess of hair Shuichi had.

“Can you tell me about something? Like, how you sprained your ankle before? Because you said earlier you don’t do it adventuring a lot.” The detective grabbed the hand Rantaro wasn’t using to brush out the straight hair.

“Mmm, sure...but which one...uh, how about the one I got jump-roping?”

Shuichi’s head turned. Intrigue. “The what?”

“Ah...back in elementary...I was babysitting two of my sisters...Mika and Himari, it was. The twins. Could never forget those curls of theirs. Both had these vibrant and thick turrets they always kept in pigtails, you know? Hard to miss...but anyway, I was babysitting them. They were four and I was around ten-ish. Meaning they’re thirteen out there now. But that’s not the point. Uh, they wanted to play jump rope, and who was I to say no? So we were playing around like a bunch of kids, and I think they got too far apart and the rope became too tight for me to be able to jump, and, uh. I kind of. Tripped on it near the ground and face-planted on the cement we were playing on. They ran off to get my mom--we all had different mothers aside from those two--and I tried to stand and walk, which didn’t really work. Because I had sprained my ankle. Which I didn’t realize at the time. So I limped my way into the house and collapsed right by the door. And I said I face-planted, so it looked like someone hit me with a bat. I actually have a scar from it--that’s this white splotch on my forehead my bangs always cover is from. So my mom came down and she had to fix me up. It was...not an experience I’d recommend.” They chuckled. “Ah, you’ve been kind of quiet, Sushi, how are you doing…”

A sleeping detective was laying there in their lap when they looked down. Though a bit surprised at first, that surprise slowly gave way to a big smile on their face. “Ah...you’re sleeping, huh? Must’ve taken more out of you than you admitted to...good night, Sushi.” And they left another kiss on his forehead, right around the spot where their own scar was.

**Author's Note:**

> these are both most definitely not based of real times i’ve sprained my ankle. i swear.  
> but look at da boyz go!!!!!!!!! im having fun writing these (instead of researching the two essays i have to do bc of online classes but shhhhhhh don’t remind me)  
> i hope u liked it tho these prompts r loose and fun :)


End file.
